Joven & Hermoso
by ElisaM2331
Summary: ¿Me lo prometes, amor? ¿Me seguiras amando incluso cuando ya no sea joven y hermoso? El amor y las promesas son a veces, demasiado peligrosas. Tengo que retenerte, tengo que hacerte cumplir tu promesa, Levi. EreRi/ Muerte de personaje.


**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Yaoi. Muerte de personaje.**

 **Pareja:**

 **Ereri.**

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Young And Beautiful.- Lana del Rey.**

* * *

 _"Will you still love, when i'm not longer, young and beautiful?..."_

¿Me querrás mas allá de todo?

No puedo creer eso que siempre sueles decirme, mi pequeño amor. Simplemente no puedo aceptar tus dulces palabras, no puedo beberme esa cálida mentira que tu dices con tanta facilidad, que dices cada vez que te hago el amor, que dices al amanecer y al anochecer. Simplemente es algo que no puedo soportar.

¿Me seguirás amando, dices?

¿Me seguirás amando incluso aunque yo no sea mas joven y hermoso?

¿Me amarás? ¿Me amarás cuando no sea ya joven y hermoso? ¿Me amarás, Levi?

¿Me amarás cuando mis ojos se opaquen y mi pelo se aclare? ¿Me amarás acaso cuando mi piel se arrugue?

Cuando ya no haiga sonrisas jubilosas, ni cuerpos bellos, ni caricias apasionadas.

Cuando ni los recuerdos basten para traer esa juventud de nuevo.

Cuando los días se hagan más cortos y las noches más largas.

Cuando mi rostro se marchite tanto cómo esas rosas que tú me diste.

Cuando mi cuerpo se canse y no pueda sostenerte más.

Cuando mis manos se hagan débiles y mis caderas frágiles.

Cuando mi voz mengue y se convierta en un susurro.

Cuando mi piel se haga de papel y no sea ya de fuego y pasión lo que la sostenga firme contra tu cuerpo.

¿Será que me amarás incluso contra el pasar del tiempo?

¿Será que me querrás incluso más allá de la razón? ¿Acaso tú me amarás cuando ya no sea eterno, joven y hermoso? ¿Será acaso que me amarás cuando ya no quede más de mí que la electrizante alma de la que te enamoraste?

Sé que lo harás.

Sé que lo harás.

Yo sé que lo harás, yo sé que lo harás, incluso cuando no sea ya joven y hermoso.

He de contarte un secreto, mi ángel. He de decirte cuánto me obsesionaste; cuánto me desestabilizaste. Locuras habría hecho para conseguir sólo tu nombre, insensatez tras insensatez cometí para que me volteases a ver. Para que me vieses a los ojos, con tu preciosa cara y me llamases con tu hechizante voz.

Y cuando tú me aceptaste, sabrá cualquiera que se haga llamar Dios que en el mundo no hubo alma más feliz.

Pero la dicha se convirtió en temor.

Y poco a poco el amor se transformó en aprehensión.

Y ahora, viéndote dormir, tan bello cómo al principio sé que si no hago algo para estancarte, tu no me amarás cuando los años se me vengan encima y deje de ser joven y hermoso. Que por más inocentes, sinceras y puras sean tus promesas, éstas no valdrán nada cuando me marchite cómo esas rosas blancas que me regalaste aquella tarde, bajo la sombra del roble del parque.

Te amo, te amo y a la vez te odio tanto que me resulta enloquecedor. Te amo, te odio, oh mi ángel cuánto te quiero y a la vez te repudio. Oh mi cielo, cuánto he de padecer por el peso de tus besos y por el daño de tus caricias.

Perdóname, perdóname mi amor, pero si no lo hago...

Si yo no lo hago, me perderé cuando me haga de papel y tú dejes de amarme por no ser más joven y hermoso.

Envuelvo tu blanco y frágil cuello en mis manos y comienzo a congelar tu belleza a ritmo de apretones ligeros pero firmes. Ni siquiera abres tus ojos, mi amor y eso me hace feliz. Duerme, duerme dulce ángel y déjame quedarme con esas puras, inocentes y tiernas promesas tuyas de amarme a pesar de todo.

Cuando todo termina, te envuelvo. Te envuelvo y me pierdo en ti, ansiando dormir a tu lado.

Y entonces llega el alba, y con ella llega el momento de apartarme de ti cuando entra tu hermana a nuestro apartamento y grita, grita horrorizada. Me pregunta entre rabia y desesperación que qué es lo que yo he hecho. Y cuando me sujetan las manos sólo sonrió y digo que te he hecho cumplir tu promesa. Que con ello, tu no te irás después de haberme robado todo el amor y la vida. Que con esto tu cumplirás esa tierna, pura e inocente promesa que consistía en nuestras manos entrelazadas y tú jurándome amarme incluso a pesar de todo.

Incluso a pesar de que ya no sea más, joven y hermoso.

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Es que Eren como un yandere amante pone como nada.**


End file.
